


Detroit Become Human: Electric Hearts

by Darkrogue21



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android/Human, Awkward Flirting, Connor/OC - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Hank Swears A Lot, Literature, Short Stories, Slow Romance, Sumo is a good boy, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrogue21/pseuds/Darkrogue21
Summary: Faye Taylor is a detective currently stuck running cases behind a desk, underestimated because of her father's lofty position, she dreads a future where she only ever runs after drug traffickers and deals with general crime in the city. Her world is turned upside down when she meets her close friend Hank's new partner Connor, a Cyberlife android assigned to help him with his new case, and finds herself following closely at their heels during their investigation, before she is assigned to their division to help.Faye soon discovers that she is quickly out of practice with the real cases on the streets, and realises just how volatile the world and the upstarting android revolution is.- - -





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> These read as short one-shots for now, but I am in the process of editing things into a big comprehensive story. This means the timeline for the game universe has been stretched out over the course of months rather than fast days, so expect slow burns and buildup, and even a few cases which divert from the main story.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants some visuals, this is Faye: https://www.deviantart.com/everybery/art/DBH-OC-Commission-Faye-764042677
> 
> (imported from DA)

The faint rumble of thunder trailed off in the distance as the doors to the police station slid open and he stepped inside. It had started to rain and Connor quickly swerved out of the way of a plucky young man who was leaving, his umbrella quickly in tow to combat the storm. It was a curious thing, he thought, humans panicking and scuttling away to find shelter from a little bit of water when he himself felt nothing as the rain touched his skin.

He brushed off the droplets from his jacket and stepped towards the desk, regimented and determined. He had an appointment, after all, and he was required to keep it.

The woman at the desk greeted him with a smile, she was a young girl with a freckled face and long blonde hair. She would almost pass for human, if not for the blue LED attached to her temple, just about visible from her hair.  
“Welcome. May I help you?”  
“I’m looking for Lieutenant Anderson.”  
“Do you have an appointment?”  
“He’s expecting me.”  
“Do you have authorisation?”

Connor nodded and his LED flickered, connecting to hers and transferring the data. It took only a second, nothing to the many people milling about the entranceway. The receptionist blinked twice and smiled, motioning with a hand.  
“Authorisation confirmed. Please proceed.”  
“Thank you.”

He strolled through the barriers and further into the station until he stopped within a main room, covered with glass partitions and desks stacked across one another. There weren’t many officers within, he noticed, most likely called out onto other jobs to provide support to an already taxed enforcement system, and the growing tensions with the androids and the deviants didn’t help matters either. He stood within the entrance but it only took a second for him to notice his partner sitting at the end of the room at his desk, talking to a woman who was parked in the chair opposite. She was dressed smart-casual, with jeans and a white blouse, her badge was clipped to her belt and her long blonde hair was tied back in a loose ponytail with a black scrunchie. She was animated as she gestured with the remnant of a donut, one from the box that sat between them.  
“You know I’m close to cracking this, Hank!” the woman spoke with eagerness before she finished eating. The grizzled officer merely sank back in his chair and waved her off,  
“Yeah, whatever you say.”  
“Or I would be if Gavin didn’t keep sticking his nose into my business all the damn time.”  
“Yeah, he’s an ass. But I keep telling you, all you gotta do is ignore him.”  
“How can I when he keeps actively messing with my case?! It’s like he’s making it his job to piss me off.”  
“He’s good at that, trust me.”

Their attention shifted when Connor approached,  
“Good morning, Lieutenant.” he beckoned with a razor straight smile, Hank sighed.  
“Yeah yeah...” though out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Faye looking at his companion and she got to her feet.  
“Who’s this now?” she spoke as she scanned him up and down, “A new friend of yours?”  
“It’s not my friend.” Hank growled and Connor turned to address her with a simple nod of his head.  
“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife to assist Lieutenant Anderson in his investigation.”  
She smiled, intrigued and offered her hand. He noticed her movement was hesitant at first, but she covered it with confidence. He paused as he looked at her hand and she heard a small whirr, noticing the LED on his temple flicker blue.

[Detective Faye Louise Taylor. Born in Stratford, England. DOB: 13/10/2010.]

It only took a second, before he blinked and shook her hand with a cold precision. It was a weird sensation to her, she’d never shaken an android’s hand before and his skin felt just like hers, if not a little colder.  
“I’m Detective Faye Taylor. Nice to meet you, Connor.” she drew back and folded her arms, her gaze falling to the serial number on his jacket. “The news mentioned an android was assigned to the department, but I didn’t expect an RK800. You guys are really state-of-the-art.”  
“An advanced prototype, yes.”  
“And I get to shake your hand? That’s pretty cool.”  
“Cool it Faye, you’re getting all doe-eyed again.” Hank spoke, she shot him a look and turned her attention back,  
“I’ve heard about this rogue android business, it must be bad if they’re sending you out. Cyberlife must really want this case closed quickly.”  
“That’s the aim. The deviancy in androids is rising and Cyberlife feels it has a personal responsibility to contain the threat. They simply want their investments returned.”  
“Ah the good old ‘bad reputation’ image, isn’t that usually the way big corporations go? Either way, it’s one hell of a mass recall.”  
“How to you know the Lieutenant?”  
“Oh, Hank and I go way back.” she looked over to him, “What do I go by now? I think you called me ‘A general Pain-In-The-Ass’ recently.”  
“That seems a strange name.”  
“She’s messing with you.” Hank spoke as he rolled his eyes, “I worked with Faye’s dad on a few cases, that’s all.”  
“He’s being modest. They used to work together on the Task Force, busted quite a few red ice dealers back in the old days.”  
Connor glanced over his shoulder at the framed picture sitting on the desk, one of Hank in his younger years, clean shaven and smartly dressed in his uniform, surrounded by other members of a police squad. His scan settled on a taller man standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder and a smile on his face. His eyes were the same colour as hers.  
“That would be...Raymond Taylor? The one in the picture?”  
“Sharp eyes. Yes, that’s my dad. He spent so much time here that he practically lived in this place, when I got older I started doing the same thing. Kinda following in his footsteps, you know?”  
“You’re not in homicide?”  
“Sadly not, I just get stuck dealing with red ice and traffickers, small things like that. I’ve got my own cosy little nook on the second floor, dealing with cases and-”  
“And she also likes to stop by and give me a hard time.” Hank interrupted. She smirked.  
“I’m just making sure you look after yourself, you old sod. You’d miss me if I wasn’t around.”  
“What are you working on right now?” Connor asked.  
“I’m close to breaking a case of my own, but it’s sadly not as exciting as your deviant hunting. I just get stuck behind a desk reading reports all day long, maybe a stakeout or a raid, if I get lucky. I’ve just been having more and more trouble keeping things straight lately and it doesn’t help when Gav- Detective Reed- keeps getting in my way.”  
“I keep telling you, you need to take a breath and stop letting it stress you out.” Hank chided, “Your old man was decent enough but he was always a damn perfectionist, never knew when to let things go.” he looked to her, “Guess you took after him in more ways than one, Kid. You’ll do it, but you just need time.”  
“Time is exactly what I don’t have right now.” she replied with a tired sigh, but jumped when she felt a vibration in her pocket and grabbed the beeper from her belt. A frown creased her brow and she quickly stuffed it back, “Well, that’s something I need to deal with. Again.” she looked to Hank, “I’d better go. Good luck with your investigation Hank, if you need anything, let me know. Okay?”  
“You could start with forwarding me those names in Ortiz’s little black book. He had links to some of your dealers, didn’t he?”  
“Sure, I’ll get to it as soon as I can.” she gave Connor a small wave of her hand, “Nice to meet you, again. Do me a favour and keep the old man safe, will you?”

As she strolled away, Connor sat himself in the chair.  
“She seems...energetic.”  
“Ah, she just finds you things fascinating. God knows why...”  
“She mentioned having problems with Detective Reed?”  
Hank grunted as he sat himself back in his chair and started loading case notes on his computer, grabbing his coffee.  
“Reed keeps coming down hard on her cases. Doesn’t help when they’re both tied together with evidence and witnesses. She’s got links through his, he has names for her...it’s a mess. He’s on her back all the damn time and it doesn’t give her a chance to think, it drives her crazy.”  
“Why doesn’t she report it?”  
“Why should she? Reed isn’t doing anything illegal. As long as he’s not actively tampering with evidence, he can keep acting like a prick as much as he wants.” he set his cup down and motioned to the computer opposite him. “But we’re not two old ladies chatting at bingo. Get your ass in this chair and help me look through these case notes.”  
“Yes, Lieutenant.”

He went to sit at the desk, but paused when he noticed a jacket sitting on the back of the chair. Light brown with a suede like fabric, a quick scan showed loose hairs on the collar, matched to the profile of the Detective’s information he had stored in the recesses of his memory.  
“It seems Detective Taylor forgot her jacket.”    
Hank glanced over, before quickly looking back to his screen with a sigh,  
“Yeah, she does that a lot. She’s a good enough detective but her focus is pretty single-minded. She has a terrible attention span.” He noticed Connor standing opposite the desk, his gaze fixated on the jacket. “What, you wanna take it back to her or something?”  
“Isn’t that the polite social convention?”  
He shook his head and motioned to the staircase at the back of the room,  
“For the love of...Just go, knock yourself out. But I need to be gone in ten minutes. If you’re not back, I’m leaving.”  
“Yes, Lieutenant.”

Connor draped the jacket over his arm and took to the stairs at the back of the main room.

When he got to the second floor, he noticed it was significantly more compact than downstairs. It was still large but had smaller rooms connected along the walls, small isolated offices, perhaps for specialists or confidential cases as well as glass partitions similar to downstairs. He walked the length of the room and turned a corner, seeing a desk sitting at the far end straight ahead, with a familiar blonde sitting at the computer.

He strolled over, though he noticed she wasn’t alone.

Faye was standing up now and meeting Gavin face to face as he leant on the desk. He was closing into her and Connor noted his body language as he towered over her. Faye was wearing a stormy look as both of them leant on their hands. It was clear to see that the two weren’t exactly friends.  
“I could do without you hanging around like a bad smell, Reed. It’s really hard to get my work done with you looking over my shoulder.”  
“Maybe if you do your fucking job I wouldn’t have to.”  
“I am doing my job! You’re expecting me to pull evidence out of thin air! I already told you. I. Have. Nothing. You need to back off and keep the fuck out of my business.”  
“It is my business when I have other people waiting on this! It’s not just your ass on the line, it’s mine and if I go you’ll be damn sure I’m taking you down with me.”  
“So go and find someone better!” she snapped, “Maybe it’ll get you off my case for once!”  
“You think you’re so untouchable. Think you can ride on daddy’s coat-tails forever?”  
“Don’t you dare talk about my dad...”

Her reaction made him smirk, a smug greasy smile that made her want to punch him in the face. It was just the response he wanted, but she held herself back. Barely.  
“I guess you could always ask Fowler for a transfer if dealing with the big bad drug dealers is too hard for you. I hear they have an opening down in Traffic, maybe writing up parking tickets is more your speed.” his tone was dripping with condescension and she bit her tongue, noticing Connor appear from the corner of her eye. He stood still, almost awkward as he watched their exchange.  
“Is there a problem, Detective?”

She relaxed when she saw him, at least having someone arrive to break the tension was something she needed. She stepped back and folded her arms,  
“No, no there’s no problem. Detective Reed was just leaving.”  
Gavin glanced at him, then back to her, motioning with a thumb.  
“What, you need this piece of plastic to fight your battles for you now?”    
She stared him down and gave a shrug.  
“No, but I think we’re done here. Aren’t we?” He gave a passing look to the both of them and growled, before he shoved his way past Connor and turned the corner. She slumped back down in her chair and rubbed her eyes, “I think you were the last person I was expecting to see but...thanks for getting me out of that.”  
“Detective Reed always seems rather hostile.”  
“He’s a prick in general. But as much as I hate him, he’s right. I have nothing tangible for this case at all, it’s insane.” she looked back to him from under her fingers and sat up again, “But you didn’t come here to listen to me complain...” and noted the coat on his arm, “Ah, that’s mine, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, you left it downstairs.”  
“And...you’re bringing it back to me?”  
“Yes.”  
She slowly motioned to the chair sitting on the other side of her desk,  
“Okay...On there is fine, thanks.”

He did as he was told and looked at the screen behind her: a jumble of open file windows, photographs, and long walls of text reports.  
“I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. You mentioned having little evidence...”  
“I believe I said ‘No evidence’. But yes.”  
“How is that possible?”  
She sat back in her chair, counting on her fingers,  
“Well let’s see...So far I have one dead witness, three lots of contaminated evidence and an eye-witness testimony that isn’t even worth the paper it’s written on.” she sighed, “I had a trail and...now it’s gone cold. I know something’s there, but I just can’t see it.” she swivelled in her chair to face him, leaning on her elbows on the desk, “Honestly, between you and me, I really wish I could switch departments and jump in with you guys instead.”  
“You...want to join our investigation?”  
“Are you kidding me?! Chasing down rogue androids sounds much more exciting than being stuck in an office pawing through reports all day!” he noted the excitement in her voice.  
“You know it’s not as glamorous as you think. This is an important case, and a very dangerous one.”  
“I know that, it’d just be better for me to play to my strengths instead of being here.” she shrugged her shoulders, “It’s not like it’ll ever happen, but I can dream.”  
“Why not?”  
“Well, because the Captain can’t spare the manpower. You’ve seen what it’s like out there, surely? We’re taxed to the limit here with basic human crime as it is, without adding deviants to the mix. Plus, well...Hank has never even entertained the idea.”  
“But the Captain would be the one to make that choice to transfer you.”  
“Usually, but every time I’ve opted for a transfer I just get kicked back down. Every time.” she chuckled, “I mean...Hank and my dad worked together a lot, they were good friends and I grew up recognising him as part of my family. He’s always been keeping an eye on me ever since I came here as an intern. He thinks he’s so damn smart and I don’t notice, but I know he used to feed me the easy cases when I was starting out.”  
“And the Lieutenant wouldn’t allow you to be involved with such a dangerous operation.” Connor nodded, “I can understand that, if he has an emotional attachment to you, he wouldn’t want to risk your safety.”  
“Look, I know he cares, deep down, but I’m sick and tired of him blocking me and treating me like a child. If I want to transfer, then I’m old enough to make that choice. I know I’m worth more than sitting here staring at these four walls all day, I can do far more good out there than I ever could here.”  
He mulled over her words,  
“Have you had experience with deviants before?”  
“Enough experience to know what they are and what they can do.”  
“You could slow us down.”  
She leant on her hand,  
“Have you ever seen me out in the field? You can’t make that judgement when you have nothing to go on.”  
“With more than two of us, it may become too obvious.”  
“Then I can sit in the car out of harm’s way. It’ll give me a chance to go over reports and it’ll keep Hank happy, at least.” she raised a finger to silence him when he went to speak again, “And before you say ‘it’s dangerous’ I know that. I’ve been working this desk for years now and I’ve done more than my fair share of suspect raids.”  
“But deviants are different. They’re irrational and easier to hide in plain sight amongst humans, they’re virtually undetectable.”  
“Except to you.”  
“That’s different. I’m programmed to detect them, you’re not.”  
“I’ve got a masters in psychology. Try me and I’ll bet you I can pick out a deviant in a line-up.”

She looked at him, but it was strange to look at a face that was so distinctly human in appearance, with deep brown eyes, that it was hard for her to break the association away from machine. It was even harder for her to read his facial cues. There were none. She had no idea if her reasoning was even working. She sat up,  
“Listen, I’ve read the case notes and I’m telling you-”  
“You accessed highly confidential information pertaining to this case?”  
He noted her heart rate spike with anxiety, though she hid it with a smirk,  
“Wow, you sound almost as if you’re going to march me right into the Captain’s office yourself.”  
“I could. This investigation isn’t within your department and you have no authority to access those files. It’s highly confidential and a breach of-”  
“Good lord, will you calm down? If you shop me over to Fowler, then you’d lose my help.”  
“Detective Taylor, with all due respect, what makes you think we need your help?”  
She motioned to the chair and he slowly took a seat opposite her,  
“I went over all the evidence you have. There are links and pieces in there, patterns, but you need another set of eyes to find it, or maybe to find more to make this all add up. I can help, if you’ll just trust me, or at least talk to the old man for me.” she sat back and noted the slightest flicker across his eyes, but it was a millisecond flash and she wasn’t sure if it even happened, or if it was just the lighting playing tricks on her eyes. “I have experience, people skills and I can call in favours with my contacts in the departments here. I can even give you a lead right now, if you were interested.” she fished out a file sitting on the top of a stack of books and slid it over the desk. He flicked it open, “That android that attacked Todd Williams was reported near a Motel a few blocks away. Not sure if it’s still there, but it could be a starting point.”  
He looked up to her,  
“You’re just giving me this information?”  
“Well, sure. I’ve got nothing to gain by keeping it to myself. You can consider it a sample of what I can do, if you wanted.”  
He paused for a moment and she heard a small whirr, noticing his eyes skimming the words and the LED on his temple slowly finished its rotation and flashed blue. He closed the file again, getting to his feet and straightening his tie.  
“Detective Taylor, I’m sure if we require your expertise, you’ll be our first point of contact.”  
“Then I’ll take that as a compliment. Good luck on your hunt, Connor.”  
“Thank you, Detective. Good luck with your investigation.”

He bowed his head and turned on his heel, leaving her sitting at the desk and shaking her head at her amusement at even attempting to persuade him in the first place.


	2. Recruited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. 
> 
> Faye is recruited into the dream team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be edited to pad it out a little, as I'm not sure how far along the investigation goes before Faye joins up. But still, I wanted to throw it in.

Connor propped himself on the desk and frowned as Hank sat in the chair beside him,

“I’m missing something...” he heard the android mutter, “Maybe Detective Taylor was right.”

“Right about what?” Hank asked and Connor shook his head.

“About needing another perspective about the evidence, if she’s read the case notes, maybe she can-”

“Wait. What?” they locked eyes and he noticed Hank’s anger start to build, “What did you just say?”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow and he stammered,

“I...I...”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Hank growled as he got to his feet and quickly moved past him, Connor tried to grab his coat but he wrenched himself free.

“Wait, Lieutenant!”

 

She saw the flash of his silver hair as he rounded the corner and turned her chair towards them, folding her hands as she leant on the desk.

“Well well, what can I do for you fine gentleman today?” but her smile faded when she noted him storming towards the desk, Connor trailing quickly at his heels. Hank stopped ahead of her and slammed his hands down, making the pen pot beside her monitor rattle.

“What the hell are you playing at?!” he snarled, she was taken aback.

“Hank? I don’t know what you’re talking-”

“Don’t you lie to me Faye!” he snapped, “ _My case notes_.”

The realisation sank in the pit of her stomach and she glanced to Connor.

“Shit...You told him?”

She could have sworn he shot her a look of regret.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Not to him, Faye. To me.” Hank tapped his hand on the desk to grab her attention, “What the hell are you doing messing with my evidence?!”

“I wasn’t _messing_ with it! I was examining it!”

“You’re not on this case!”

“Because you won’t let me!”

“So you go behind my back and get involved?! Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into?”

“Not if you get the Captain to transfer me over to your investigation!”

Her retort took him by surprise and his anger faded, instead he sounded tired. He rubbed his eyes.

“Faye, for fuck’s sake...”

“Hank, you know I can be of far more use to you guys instead of sitting here bashing my head against the wall.”

“No! No fucking way! I already told you, it’s too dangerous.”

“And I already told you, I’m not a kid and I can look after myself!” she sat back, “Hank, you need my help for this and you know it. You need another person with attention to detail, and maybe someone with better people skills compared to the both of you.” a small smirk spread across her face, “No offence, but your questioning skills aren’t exactly the best and having an android tagging along might not go well with the public being on edge right now. Just let me have this, please? I know you’re worried, but let me do something to help. Let me have the chance.”

He sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping and he turned to Connor, who gave him a small nod and a thoughtful look,

“She _is_ already familiar with the case, Lieutenant.”

“Jesus...not you as well.” he gave her a passing glance and shook his head, before turning on his heel. Faye jumped up from her chair.

“Hank? Where are you going?”

“I need to think. Stay here, both of you. I’ll be back soon.” before he disappeared down the stairs.

 

When he was our of sight, she let out a breath and collapsed back in her chair.

“God...I really thought he was going to explode on me.” she chuckled with nerves, “Fucking hell.”

“Detective Taylor, I’m...sorry. I should never have mentioned...”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Connor. He would have found out sooner or later anyway.” she turned in her chair to face him. “And stop being so formal, will you? Just call me Faye. Hearing people use my title makes me feel really weird.”

“Sure, Faye.”

She smiled.

“See? There you go.” she noticed him standing straight, his hands clasped behind his back, “Are you comfortable standing?” she asked and he looked at her, confused.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Ah sorry...I keep forgetting. _Uncanny Valley_ syndrome, you know?”

“I may appear human, but I’m just a machine, designed to accomplish a task.”

“Sure, but my microwave doesn’t walk around on its own, does it? You’re a walking, talking supercomputer and you’re holding a conversation with me. It’s just...weird.”

“I’m sorry if my appearance scares you.”

“No, no...it’s okay. I just still have to try and get used to it.” she motioned to the chair, “You probably only take orders from Hank since you’re his partner, but...you know, you _can_ sit, if you wanted.”

She leant on her hand as the little clock on her desk ticked over and they sat in silence, though he found himself glancing at the seat and slowly shuffled over to perch on the edge.

 

Eventually she saw Hank’s familiar shirt as he walked back over and stopped at the desk. Connor jumped up like a shot as soon as he saw him. There was a frosty silence and she looked up, a worried expression on her face when he didn’t speak and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Slowly, he slid it across the desk.

“Read it.”

She scanned the paper, stamped with the mark of the DPD Captain, and muttered the words to herself.

“This is recognition and authorisation that Detective Taylor, badge number 6642...is to be transferred to homicide. Effective immediately.” she glanced up at him. “You’re kidding?”

“Does it look like I’m kidding?”

“And Captain Fowler really let this just go through?”

“Well, I didn’t give him much of a choice. Not like you gave me much of one either.” he grumbled as she took the paper into her hands. “I don’t know about this Faye, I don’t want you slowing us down, but...I don’t have a lot of options right now. You’re already up to speed with this case, but you’d better make damn sure you pull your weight in this investigation.”

She nodded eagerly.

“I will, I promise.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” he snapped and held a finger towards her, as if he was scolding a child, “Listen to me. This ain’t a field trip, this is dangerous work. If you’re serious about doing this, we need to set some some ground rules. One, you do exactly what I say, when I say it. Two, you don’t go running off on your own, you stick with one of us at all times. Three, when I’m talking, you’re not. Four, at the first sign of trouble, you _stay in the car_. Got it?”

Connor noticed her bristle at the Lieutenant’s tone.

“Hank, I don’t think there’s any need for-”

“Rules are rules, Kid. If you don’t like it, you’re not coming. Simple as that.”

“Will you stop calling me _Kid_ if I say yes?” he shrugged his shoulders and she frowned, folding up the paper and tucking it into her pocket. “Fine. You got it.”

“Good. Now, go pack your shit and get in the car, we’re heading downtown.”

As the two of them left, Connor stopped at the corner and glanced over his shoulder to see her grabbing her coat and equipment from her desk drawers. Her handgun, notebook, phone, all the while with a small smile across her face. A part of him thought it unusual she was getting so excited over an investigation and yet...there was an energy about her, maybe she really was straining under the pressure of being confined, or maybe she was simply happy to be working with someone. Even if that someone was the Lieutenant. She looked so...happy.

He snapped back when he heard Hank call him from the stairs.

“Connor! You having a malfunction?”

“No...No, Lieutenant.”

“Then get your ass moving, let’s go.”

 

She trotted after them as they approached the car, with the doors to the old thing rattling as Hank opened the driver’s side and climbed inside. Connor rested his hand on the handle of the passenger side and paused when she walked beside him,

“Androids ride shotgun, huh? I see how it is.”

He almost took it as an insult, until he recognised the teasing tone in her voice and broke a small smile. He motioned to the door,

“I’m sure you’d be more comfortable riding in the front?”

“You’re Hank’s partner, aren’t you? I’m just the tag-along rookie here, if anyone sits in the front, it should be you.”

Hank rolled the window down and pointed an accusatory finger to her, a scowl on his face.

“Hey, hey! What do you think you’re doing? In the back, you!”

“I’m going, I’m going! Don’t burst a blood vessel!” she snapped back. He straightened back into the seat and rolled the window back up, and she gave Connor a small purse of her lips, “See what I mean?” 

 

It was cramped inside but it had been a long time since she had ridden in Hank’s old junk pile. It was slightly more rusty than she remembered but the feeling made her nostalgic, she sat herself in the middle seat as the car groaned to life and they started to move. She leant forward between them both,

“Alright, so catch me up. What do we know? What do we not?”

The two exchanged a look and Hank sighed, defeated as he motioned to his partner.

“You fill her in. I’m getting a headache already.”


End file.
